How Could You, Sammy?
by supernatfem76
Summary: Dean finds out something about Sam.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Supernatural. They are all Kripke's creation. **

_**All characters' thoughts are in italics.**_

**Thanks Shannon for your beta work!**

**This is a one shot set in Season 4.**

Sam quietly opened the motel door. He briefly glanced over his shoulder at Dean. His brother was still sound asleep. Sam closed the door behind him.

As soon as the door shut, Dean's eyes flew open. He briefly heard the rumble of the Impala before Sam drove off. He grabbed his jacket before leaving the room and jumping into Bobby's awaiting car.

"Hey, Bobby."

"Dean. You sure you want to do this?"

The older Winchester nodded. "Yeah, I'm sure."

They sped off.

* * *

Sam parked the Impala in the brush. He crept closer to the red barn. Moonlight streamed through holes in the roof. The light from the moon wasn't enough to illuminate the barn's interior. As he walked inside, he noticed it was quiet. Too quiet.

According to Ruby's intel, this place was serving as a demon's temporary abode.

_Maybe he or she has moved on._

Someone jumped him from behind. He collapsed to the ground unable to bear the additional weight. Two small hands wrapped around his throat. Breathing was becoming harder and harder to manage.

Sam concentrated. One by one the fingers peeled away from his throat. He was no longer being held down. Something flew against the side of the barn.

Sam rubbed his throat as he stood. A young woman wearing a black leather jacket and black flare jeans slowly approached him. Her straight long black hair stopped at her shoulders. She was in her twenties. Her dark brown eyes looked at him before turning jet black.

"Not bad, Sam Winchester. I underestimated you. I won't make that mistake twice." She took a fighting stance.

Sam's brows furrowed in puzzlement. "How do you…"

"Know your name," she finished. "Your name has been bouncing around the demon grapevine ever since the devil's gate was opened."

Her obsidian eyes raked over him. "I have to say you're so much better looking in person."

Sam's turquoise eyes narrowed. "Thanks for the compliment."

"So let's get this party started." She beckoned with her hand.

"That won't be necessary," Sam said hoarsely.

He closed his eyes and extended his right arm. Small puffs of black smoke emerged from her mouth. They were soon followed by a gigantic black cloud. The young woman fell to the ground. Sam lowered his arm and opened his eyes. He crouched down near the woman and checked for a pulse. Nothing.

"What the hell are you doing, Sammy?"

Sam swiveled around and stood. Dean was standing in the barn's doorway. He walked inside.

His younger brother looked as if he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"How long have you been standing there?" Sam questioned.

"Long enough. How long have you been doing this psychic stuff?"

"Four months," Sam replied in a matter of fact way.

"You do remember Ava and Jake and how messed up they were after tapping into their abilities."

Sam's voice raised an octave. "That's not going to happen to me."

Dean shook his head in disbelief. "How do you know that?"

"I've been using my abilities for months and I'm still me."

"But for how long?" Dean countered.

"Let's just drop this, Dean," Sam said angrily.

"Dean shook his head back and forth. "No."

"Speaking of your superpowers. How come they're active all of a sudden?"

Sam didn't utter a word.

"I'm waiting, Sammy."

Sam's blue green eyes avoided his.

"Come on, Sam just tell me."

"Ruby's been helping me."

"The same Ruby you told me was probably dead or in hell."

"Yeah."

"How long were you planning on lying to me?"

"I was going to tell you, Dean." Sam insisted.

"And I'm just supposed to believe that?"

"You know me, Dean."

"I thought I did."

Sam glowered at him.

"I'm sorry about that last crack, Sammy." Dean's voice softened. "I just don't want you to end up like Ava and Jake."

"I won't."

"Promise me you'll stop using this psychic stuff. That's the only way we can be sure."

Sam shook his head. "I can't promise you that. I've been helping people with my abilities."

Dean looked at the dead woman on the ground. "Yeah, you really helped her."

"I'm done discussing this, Dean." Sam began to walk away from him.

"Don't you walk away from me," Dean shouted as he clapped his hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Yelling at each other isn't going to solve anything, boys." Bobby glanced past Sam and Dean and noticed a woman lying on the ground. "Are either of you gonna tell me what the hell happened?"

The Winchesters both turned in Bobby's direction. "No!"

"This conversation isn't over, Sammy. Not by a long shot." Dean stormed off leaving Sam and Bobby with the woman's corpse.


End file.
